daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Starmeshelion
Starmeshelion (or Star/'Stars' for short) is a notorious figure on the PPMB. He is well-known for his interest in the character Stacy Rowe, which some consider to border on the obsessive or worse. Starmeshelion also seems to have an obsession for dictating how the character of Stacy should and should not be portrayed in fan fiction. This obsession has not been well received by some other PPMB denizens, most notably in the group of authors known as Angst Lords. (It should be noted though that his contentions pertain to canon, and not to angst as an all-inclusive genre.) He defines his views of the Daria characters as being "humanistic to the extreme," and believes that all characters should be treated exactly like real people, especially Stacy. These views are very much related to his general opinion regarding canon, although he considers Stacy's surname appearance in James Joyce's Ulysses as part of the canon, as well. Starmeshelion also has a tendency to mention Stacy off-topic very often, and defend her no matter what the subject or who the person arguing with him is. Additionally, Starmeshelion is also an aspiring author with an obvious interest in Fashion Club fan fiction. True to his minimalistic nature, he produces no more than one or two new fanfics per year. He is currently working on a project of writing a full-length collection of poems dedicated to Stacy. While Starmeshelion had been noticeably absent from Daria fandom as of late, and his poetry project has been left unfinished, he returned to active status in mid-February 2008 - having apparently met a girl in real life who resembles Stacy Rowe and shares her name. Needless to say, he now considers everything about the real Stacy to be canon. History Although an on-and-off Daria viewer since 1999, Starmeshelion only started to consider himself a Stacy fan in late 2004. He says, "Stacy was not love at first sight; It's much deeper than that. In the beginning I simply saw her as the most 'normal' girl in The Fashion Club. It's only later when I got to know her better as a character and began to admire her innate beauty and kindheartedness". Representation of Stacy in Major Works Stacy appears in three episodes out of twelve in Starmeshelion's experimental novel, Dog Man Star, where her description remains on-canon throughout. In the short story "Group Four," however, which was written a year later, the entire first chapter focuses on Stacy, and emphasizes her melancholy nature. Starmeshelion's latest work, Love Poems About Stacy, served to reinforce his controversial status, as it includes his most intense and passionate depictions of Stacy do date. In this confessional collection, the author reveals his innermost feelings about the character, at times to an unsettling degree. Stacyolatry In order to describe his devotion to Stacy, Starmeshelion coined the term "Stacyolatry," which according to him means "excessive veneration of Stacy Rowe, especially with sharp contrast to other main characters, particularly Daria Morgendorffer." Regardless of the presence of other Stacy fans within the overall Daria fan community, not one other person in the fandom has likewise openly confessed to thinking of Stacy in such ways. "Creepy" Starmeshelion posted a poll asking other users whether they found his love for character Stacy Rowe to be "creepy." The thread was very active (over 100 posts) within the first 24 hours before being locked after running its course. In response, other people started posting their own poll parodiess, which in turn took the word "creepy" far beyond its original dictionary meaning. As of May 2007, the meaning of the word "creepy" within the context of the overall PPMB slang remains uncertain. Bibliography * Dog Man Star (2006) * Group Four (2007) * Love Poems About Stacy (2007) Category:Authors